1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a sliding keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the wireless communication technology, functions of a portable electronic device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone are powerful. Taking the mobile phone as an example, besides a voice communication function, a PDA function, an information transfer function (such as receiving or sending an E-mail), a touch control function (such as a touch panel) and so on are integrated into a single mobile phone.
A mobile phone is one type of a conventional multi-function mobile phone. The mobile phone is generally named a sliding cover phone. This type of mobile phone includes a first body and a second body. The first body and the second body can slide relatively to each other. A keyboard area and a plurality of hot keys are disposed on the first body, and a display panel is disposed on the second body. When the second body slides relatively to the first body, and it is superposed at the first body, the second body can hide the keyboard area and the hot keys. On the contrary, when the second body slides away from the first body, the keyboard area and the hot keys are exposed for input operation.
As for the conventional sliding cover phone, the second body is pushed relatively to the first body by one time, and then the second body is positioned further to allow the keyboard area and the hot keys to be completely exposed. The hot keys outside the keyboard area are not necessary to be used every time when a user inputs data. Along with the development tendency that the whole size of a phone needs to be light, slim, short and small, the size of the keyboard area becomes small. A hot key is easy to be pressed by mistake to execute its function while the keyboard area is used to input data, which causes inconvenience. For example, when an E-mail is not finished, if a hot key of sending an E-mail is pressed by mistake, it causes an unnecessary problem.
The display panel of the second body may be a touch display panel. A touch pen is usually used to facilitate input. A conventional mode of fixing the touch pen is that the touch pen is fixed at the outside or inside of a casing in a fastening mode. In use, a user usually needs to take out the touch pen in a digging or picking mode, which is inconvenient.